


Untitled ScarletVision ficlet

by TheScarlet_Vision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Character Death, Robot/Human Relationships, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarlet_Vision/pseuds/TheScarlet_Vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the civil war, everyone is sort of friends again. At the avengers facility, wanda and vision are alone, as the others are on a mission (besides rhodey who’s chillin in his room) Vision decides to try and cook for wanda again, or at least, bake, and wanda comes in to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ScarletVision ficlet

“Are you cooking again?” She asked, as she stepped into the large kitchen. She looked at him, admiring his determination to cook again. “Baking, actually. I heard that it is almost the end of the year, a time of celebration for most, and so I thought it would be a nice thing to make a cake of sorts for everyone, but sadly my skills have not improved in this area……..” Vision responded, almost sadly. Wanda smiled, and sat down at the island, watching him carefully. “I don’t mean to be a bother, but could you help me? You are much more likely than I to know their way around the kitchen….. I… I didn’t mean that because you’re a woman, but because you’re human, and I am not.” He said, realizing what he said could have been misinterpreted and correcting himself. Wanda chuckled. “It’s alright viszh, I got it, and yes I can help you. I’d be happy to.” She responded with a smile, then getting up and making her way around the island to stand next to him. She looked at the ingredients strewn across the counter. “Alright, first you need two bowls, one for the wet ingredients, and one for the dry ones.” She started. Within minutes, they had all of the ingredients mixed together and in a pan, which wanda slid into the oven. After she closed the oven door, they sat down at the island, next to each other “That was much simpler with your help, thank you for your assistance, Wanda.” Vision stated with a slight smile. She looked at him, slight sadness in her eyes. “No problem Viszh….” She murmured. “Are you alright?” He asked, quickly noticing the sadness that had washed over her. “Yes…. it’s just…. Making that cake reminded me of when I used to bake with my mother when I was little……. It’s been a long time…… Those were better times….” She said softly. “I’m sorry…..” Vision said. She turned to him tilted her head. “Why should you be? It’s not your fault they’re gone…… But thanks anyway….” She said. For a moment there was silence, and then vision spoke. “Do you wish your family was still…. around…?” He asked. “Sometimes I do…… But then…… I remember that I still have a family….. All of you are my family.” She said with a sad smile. “I suppose that’s a good way to look at us.” He responded. “What do you consider the team viszh?” She asked, sudden curiosity arising. “Well…. I don’t think I’ve ever thought about that. I consider you all friends I guess.” Vision answered. “Well what do you think of each of us individually?” She asked, changing her question. He paused a moment before answering. “Well…. What do you mean?” He asked, not quite grasping what she meant. “How would you describe each one of us?” She asked, rephrasing. “Hmm…. Well I admire Natasha, she is her own person, and she tends not to have to rely on anyone else, which is very admirable about her….. Steve is … Well he has strong will, he doesn’t give up which i suppose is both a bad and good thing. Sam is loyal, he’d follow his friends into death….. Clint is a forgiving person, and very caring about people whom he is friends with. Tony is… Well… Tony…. Need i say more about him? And rhodey…. He’s determined. Even after all of the stuff that’s happened, he’s still determined to be a hero still…….. And then theres you…” He answered, not finishing his sentence. “What do you think about me….?” She asked. She tilted her head slightly, and a strand of her hair fell into her face. Vision reached over and brushed it out of her face, much to her surprise. “You…. I know not how to describe you besides the word ‘strong’. You were able to overcome a great trauma….. Losing someone close to you isn’t something people can easily get over, but you seemed to have…. And you are the most powerful one of all of us on the team….. You’re a marvel.” He said, softly. Her eyes widened a little bit. “Viszh…….” She murmured, a little in shock from what he said. Vision looked down at the floor. “Now that I answered your question, will you answer mine?” He asked, lifting his head up to look at her again. “B- but i thought you practically knew everything….” Wanda said. “Not this….” He responded. Wanda sighed. “I guess…” She said, unsure about the mood of the room at the moment. “What do you think, about me? In your honest opinion, how would you describe me?” He asked. Wanda paused and squinted her eyes a tiny bit before answering. “Some people would say you would be cold and logical, and harsh……. But I wouldn’t agree with that…. I’d say you’re smart, but you can make mistakes, you’re logical, but you are kind, and most importantly, you’re human….. More human than you realize.” She told him. He stared at her for a few moments. “More human than I realIze…..” He said, repeating her words. “Robots don’t make mistakes…… Humans do….. You made a mistake, you got distracted….. That’s a human thing, Viszh.” She explained. “Wanda…..” He murmured. “You’re amazing Viszh.” She whispered. His mouth opened a bit, as if he was going to say something, but then closed it. Wanda looked down and her lap, in which her hands were clenched tightly. “I…… Sorry I don’t know what came over me….. I guess i put a little too much thought into my answer.” She muttered. Vision shook his head lightly. “No…. No there was nothing wrong with your answer…… In fact, Thank you for that….. I appreciate your opinion, No, I cherish your opinion.” He said reaching out to grab one of her hands. His touch was cold, but surprisingly it was soothing. His hand wrapped itself around one of her hands. “Wanda…… What are your feelings about me…..?” He asked, and as she looked up at him, she could of sworn he looked confused, but she couldn’t quite tell. “My feelings…?” She murmured. “Yes…. How do you feel about me?” He asked again, rephrasing. “I…. Viszh…. You’re my best friend….. I feel calm around you, you make me smile, you comfort me……you make me happy.” She answered. “I’m your best friend?” He asked, slightly confused. “Yes….” She responded. “I always assumed Clint was your best friend…. You and him are close…. Are you not?” He asked. “We are, but you’re my best friend because I can talk to you about things I wouldn’t be comfortable talking to anyone else about……. I don’t know what it is, but I know we have a stronger bond.” Wanda answered. Vision looked off into the distance. “I have another question to ask.” He stated. “Go ahead, ask away.” She said. He paused before speaking, and she instantly knew he was going to ask something major. “What is the feeling of love like?” He asked. Wanda’s face scrunched up a bit, confused by his sudden question. “What…. Do you mean?” She asked, slowly. “What does it feel like to love someone, because I want to know if what I feel for you…. Is love….” He said, getting quieter and quieter as he spoke each word. Wanda stared at him, but he wouldn’t make eye contact with her, and that’s how she knew he was being serious, and maybe even a little shy about it. She hesitated, then spoke. “Well……. Uh……. When you’re in love, your heart starts racing whenever you’re with the person you love, you feel like the world could end and you wouldn’t care because you’re with them….. You care about them, are always wanting to be there for them….. You…. Smile when they do….. You want to make sure they’re safe, and protect them at all costs…… ” She told him, softly. She looked back down and her hands again, as she spoke. There was a few moments of silence, as Vision processed what she said. “Do you think I love you then?” He asked suddenly. He was now staring at her, and so she looked back up at him, only to be met by his eyes staring into her own. “I……. I don’t know…… That’s for you to figure out….” She murmured. “Would you mind if I was?” He asked. Her eyes darted away from the intense eye contact. “….No…. I don’t think it would….” She replied. “Do you love me?” He asked. Wanda hesitated. “Why are you asking so many questions?!” She yelped, sounding a little bit angry, but was just startled by the question. Visions eyes widened, as he realized he might have said something to upset her. “I’m sorry… It was not my intention to upset you….. I’ll just…. Go …..” He said quickly, standing up and starting to walk away. Wanda quickly stood up, instantly regretting her outburst. “Wait! Viszh!” She yelped. He turned to face her, as he would never turn his back on her if she called for him. “Viszh……..I love you.” She said. He stood there, motionless, and expressionless, and so did she. She walked over to him, slowly, step by step, and when she got to him, she looked up into his eyes. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but she knew what he was going to say. “Well then I would say I love you too.” He said. She smiled, and in response, he smiled too. And thus started the beautiful relationship between two of the most powerful avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, so cut me some slack, but i'd love some honest opinions about my writing and how I can improve it!


End file.
